


Flower Crown

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Elrond is just as comfortable in a flower crown as he is one made of metal.





	Flower Crown

And bonus animated gif!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond is just as comfortable in a flower crown as he is one made of metal. But who made him this one? Was the keeper of his passion, his wife? A hobbit he considers a dear friend? Or perhaps Galadriel is visiting and she made it for him; a whimsical gift that reminds her of her daughter and amuses her grandchildren?
> 
> Or perhaps this is a younger Elrond, still Gil-Galad’s herald, who was gifted this flower crown by a talented Silvan elf, Thranduil son of Oropher who wished to give a token to the young half-elf he’d met briefly in Doriath before its fall? 
> 
> Or maybe Elrond made it himself because it pleased him to do so and he enjoys seeing Rivendell’s residents smile when they see him and hurry off to make crowns of their own.


End file.
